<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matte by dionysusinluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667140">Matte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysusinluv/pseuds/dionysusinluv'>dionysusinluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Floof, M/M, Mark and Donghyuck are mentioned, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Slice of Life, also chenle, renjun wants painted nails, renmin are soff boyfies, renmin miss each other, sideship tenxjohnny, tsundere renjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysusinluv/pseuds/dionysusinluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun wants his nails to match with his boyfriend's hair color.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first work at ao3 :&gt;<br/>how did i come up with the plot? i guess the collection of nail polish somewhere in a shelf of my living room caught my eyes.</p><p>hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun hugs his legs close as an episode of Adventure Time plays in the television of his small apartment's living room. He just finished his meal about an hour ago and decides to binge watch a cartoon series that he and Chenle shared a liking to ever since they were kids. There are no classes to attend to on a Friday like today because of a school holiday celebrated every year, definitely unforgotten. Much to the students' delight of course, for who would not want three consecutive days off from the activities and projects piling up a few weeks ago. Renjun can't deny that he is one of those students as he could finally get the right amount of sleep he needed for so long now. Although, it would've been better if his boyfriend is with him too.</p><p>However, the Chinese boy received a message that Jaemin has already planned a film shooting with his classmates for the short film making contest provided by the activity administrator of their university. All college year levels have different categories of the contests this year and Jaemin couldn't hide his excitement after finding out that 2nd year college classes will be having a short film making contest. What's more is his advisory professor telling him that if his class wins first place, their grades will have plus points for doing a great job. As someone who is into anything near photography, Jaemin is already printing out prompts in his minds to prepare for the event, the projects from his other classes forgotten for a moment. Renjun couldn't help but giggle at every minute of Jaemin's enthusiastic expression while sharing his ideas as they walked home.</p><p>Of course Renjun supports how his boyfriend can finally put his hobby and skill of filming people behind the lenses of his camera, how it seemed like he has readied everything out (which took him about eleven days due to many tasks to be take care of). But after receiving the answer to his question of hanging out together at his apartment for the whole Friday, Renjun can't help but feel a bit down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>nana:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> im sorry injunie, i want the first day of film shooting to be done asap so there would be less worries from my classmates about the other projects we're having :(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>nana</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: but i'll make it up to you, i promise! just for a day and then you can have me all you want this saturday okay ^^ rest for a while. i love you &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's class isn't even one of the higher, challenging ones, Renjun thought that night. Did the profs give them a bunch of tasks to pass their stress to the students instead or something? If he doesn't show up on Saturday, Renjun will start to worry twice than he would.</p><p>To which brings him to the present, chin on his knees as he eyes on whatever scene is playing on the tv. Puffing wind through his pursed lips, Renjun starts to feel bored little by little. He remembers how that scene exactly played from the number of times he’d seen before. How many times he doesn't recall; more than once for sure. Being chill with Jaemin on the couch seems like a craving right now. Renjun wouldn't mind falling asleep again, having that younger boy's arms around him sends him at ease.</p><p>Switching the tv off, Renjun's face makes contact to the couch's soft surface as he lets out a bored groan. Why does he suddenly feel that way without Jaemin around? He could maybe go outside for a walk, grab some snacks and play video games, or continue watching Adventure Time for hours. <em>'But they'd be more fun to do with Jaemin,'</em> he thought.</p><p>They haven't been spending much time together for what seems like forever. Cliche and weird as it may sound, but they just felt that way. Being in each other's presence brings them energy and contentment at once. Even just some cuddles for a day is enough to bring them motivation to finish some class projects and study for upcoming quizzes. Renjun brings his fingers to brush through his raven locks in trying to recall the last time he heard Jaemin's voice in person and not in a phone call, the younger's warm embrace, the fondness shared in his gaze and voice-</p><p>His hand stopped in the middle of sliding through his hair. He repeated how his nails lightly scraped on his scalp before eyeing them. A small crease formed between his brows, asking himself since when was also the last time he cut his fingernails shorter. They aren't anything near to the ones similar to some girls in his class when it comes to nail length. Maybe he's just been so busy at school he didn't notice his nails got longer than before.</p><p>Renjun lets out another puff of wind. For some reason now, he doesn't want to leave the feeling of his cheek squishing against the soft cushion of the couch. He stays like that for a while, pondering about what to do to pass the boredom by. He could paint something, but he remembered he hasn't bought a new canvas yet. He could sketch, yet no drawing idea is entering his mind. There isn't anything from class due next week yet nor are there quizzes to prepare in. Even if he is a studious boy (in an average level like he has laziness as a mood too), he just doesn't feel like it. For the third time, if not louder than the others, Renjun sighs.</p><p>What. To. Do. Without. Nana. Around-</p><p>His eyelids lifted open at what popped in his mind. Maybe..? Taking a look at his fingernails, he wondered if it'll be okay to bring something different and new to them. Recalling the person he knows who might help him, Renjun grabbed his phone and dialed the person-in-mind's number, rearranging the small pillows on the couch while waiting.</p><p> </p><p>[]</p><p> </p><p>The familiar ringing tone brought Ten back to reality. Curiosity crossed his features after seeing the caller's ID, which his thumb slid on the screen to immediately pick the call up.</p><p>"Renjun, what's up?" he beamed.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, I didn't interrupt on anything, did I"?</em>
</p><p>"Nope." Ten lets out a hum that can be described close to a morning voice. “Sorry if I sound like this, I just woke up. Practiced dancing 'till 5am. My legs still hurt."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, why don't you sit down for a while?"</em>
</p><p>"I'll be fine, I did some stretching a while ago so.." The older paused. "Why'd you call?"</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, I just uhm.. I want to ask you something."</em>
</p><p>"Sure! But not adult things though, I know how some youngsters get curious to those kind of things."</p><p>There was a long silence on the other end. Ten could practically hear the younger's expression.</p><p>
  <em>"And how do you think I am one of those '<strong>some youngsters,'</strong> Chittaphon?"</em>
</p><p>Mentioned man decided to keep playing along with the joke he started. Replying with a tone of voice Renjun recognizes the meaning behind it. "Because ~ I'm just giving you a kind warning, young man. Especially now that you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can get to know some things just yet."</p><p>
  <em>"..Right, whatever you kinky bastard. I didn't call you because of that."</em>
</p><p>Ten threw his head back in laughter at the nickname he got from the younger boy then remembered the unspoken question. "Okay I'll be serious now, professor. What will the question be for today?" He heard a sound that he assumed was sighing. Whatever Renjun wanted to know, it must be worrying-</p><p>
  <em>"You still have those nail polish, right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A surprised chuckle defeated Ten and his older brother statute.</p><p>
  <em>"You-! DON'T LAUGH!!"</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry it's just-" inhale. "I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth it-" stifled laughter. "It's so out of the blue-!" Alas Ten let himself drop to the floor with his free hand to cover the high volume of his laughter. His phone still close to his ear, the sound of a younger boy letting out colorful words in his native language echoing in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>"Call me when you're done."</em>
</p><p>"Wait, wait! I'm calm now." Taking a few deep silent breaths, Ten managed to get back to the topic quickly (although he kept biting his inner cheek and lower lip from letting a grin appear).</p><p>
  <em>"If you really think so, answer the question I gave you."</em>
</p><p>The older cleared his throat. "Yeah I still have some here. Why? Some girls want to borrow them or something? Hun, I don't borrow my stuff to people unless they're my friends or they're not try-hard looking."</p><p>There was a short groan from Renjun.</p><p>
  <em>"No, it has nothing to do with the girls in my class. Let them be in their own ways. And for the borrowing part, it's me."</em>
</p><p>This time, there is no laughter as a reaction. "Really?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>Ten probably couldn't tell but Renjun is blushing on the other side of the phone call. "That's new. May I know why?"</p><p>
  <em>"Just because..." </em>
</p><p>"Do you want to come over and tell me then?" asked Ten after humming in thought.</p><p>
  <em>"That would be great."</em>
</p><p>"Nice! See you in a few minutes?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yep, thanks."</em>
</p><p>And with unseen smiles from both boys, the phone call ended. Glancing at the bedroom door, Ten figured he should be quiet in getting the stuff needed when Renjun arrives.</p><p> </p><p>[]</p><p> </p><p>"Mark isn't here?" the younger asked, noticing the seemingly absence present of the other. Ten shook his head. "Went on a study date with Donghyuck."</p><p>"Damn they're lucky..."</p><p>After being let inside the house by Ten, Renjun found a transparent-like bag with small bottles inside on top of the coffee table. He hopes that his assumption is correct when he asks Ten later. Indeed he is as soon as they sat on the coffee table where the bag is waiting for them. Ten served both of them some warm tea before reminding Renjun about the elephant in the room.</p><p>Soon, Ten couldn't be more eager enough to give Renjun what he wants after hearing the reason why the latter wanted Ten to paint the younger's finger nails. The small transparent bag in his hands, Ten rummaged through the bottles that made clinking sounds continuously from the way his fingers moved a bottle to the side for getting in the way of his searching for that particular color- and there it is. He couldn't wait to show it to Renjun (who's been gaping at him like a child watching a magic show), he is so gonna like it!</p><p>The small bottle made a similar clinking sound from bumping onto its fellows on the way out of the bag. Ten felt the coldness from it as he showed it to Renjun.</p><p>"This is the only pink nail polish I have left, the others were already expired so I threw them away," the older said with a smile. "When I tried this out, I was like so proud of myself for buying this because when applied to the nails, it won't look like you actually have painted nails because of the color's shade. Like it matches the natural color of a plain nail. And it's matte too, which adds a cute bonus to why I like it."</p><p>Renjun observed the wave of Ten's wrist, his hold on the nail polish by his other hand, and the pitch of his voice talking about said item. Though he did listen to his friend's words, Renjun pulled a teasing grin. "You know you fit being a beauty guru or start a beauty product review channel."</p><p>"Aww thanks," cooed Ten. "I've been thinking about them though, but my job as a choreographer might keep me from achieving that."</p><p>"A part time job, then?"</p><p>Ten's lips pursed with a hum. “That can wait. We don't want your nails to keep waiting, don't we?"</p><p>"Okay," Renjun chuckled. Neither exchanged words after that, only the sound of smooth Korean R&amp;B playing in Ten's phone speaker, at just the right low volume. The younger boy just watched in awe as he felt various cold liquids and ticklish brushes make contact with the skin on his fingers. When the cleaning part is done, Ten proceeded to take the matte nail polish and start painting on Renjun's nails. He's not gonna lie about how finely focused Ten seems at something like this. He had seen the same look on him before, teaching choreography to Renjun's class for a dance project in PE. Something such as this in front of him is the second time and thing Renjun witnesses an attentive Ten.</p><p>The latter just finished applying the color on seven of Renjun's finger nails before a question escapes from his lips. Neither noticed how many minutes had already gone by. "I must say, despite me being surprised at hearing you say you want polished nails, it's good to hear from you that you're going for something new and different, like what you said." A shy thank-you squeaked from Renjun. "The reason you gave is cute though, it must be said. Where did that come from?"</p><p>The younger gazed at the color brushed on his eighth finger nail, heart fluttering at the image that appeared in his mind. "I don't know. I was just lying around my home all bored, saw how my nails got longer than I last cut them, then him. Then you and these bottles you keep."</p><p>"How'd you know about these, then?" Ten asked, gesturing quickly to the nail polish bottles in the small bag beside them before returning to his current task.</p><p>"Last year when we threw a reunion party. Your nails were a mix of black and blue then."</p><p>"Wow you saw them, huh. I thought I hid them well from my sweater paws." Both boys chuckled as punctuation. Renjun finds himself spacing out every now and then while his mind kept a gif of Jaemin on loop. Even in his thoughts, Renjun could still hear his voice as he chuckles lightly.</p><p>"You miss him, I can tell."</p><p>Renjun’s ears turned red. "Sorry." </p><p>"Hey, what's there to apologize for? I completely understand how it feels like." The fondness in Ten's features was recognized by the younger. "Words can't describe it, but your heart does. Then suddenly, it speaks for you, sometimes so sudden that even you can be surprised you can actually say them out loud, let alone find them in the first place."</p><p>The corners of his lips rose up as Renjun utters with a small nod, "You're right."</p><p>"Even just for a day, at least you'll be reminded of him through these." Ten dipped the brush into the bottle and caressed the colored liquid on the last nail. And then bringing up questions related to school works and health. To which of course Renjun answers with glee and acknowledgement in his voice.</p><p>Finally Ten straightened his sitting posture, closed the pink bottle and placed it back in the bag. "There, it's done." He watched as the smaller boy in front of him lifted his small cute hands from the table to inspect the newly cleaned and painted nails with amazement brightening in his eyes. All the while he thought of it being almost similar to his hobby of spreading acrylic on a blank canvas. "It actually looks good, it compliments my skin tone too," commented Renjun, viewing his colored nails at every angle possible.</p><p>"I'm glad you like them," replied Ten with a satisfied smile. "They needed to dry off though, so they won't look smudged. That also means more work."</p><p>"I get it." Renjun looks proud of it too, which relieves Ten more. "I recommend giving them colorless polish too, it gives the nails a shiny look."</p><p>At this point, Renjun's eyes turned crescent from smiling wide from excitement. He lays his hands back on the coffee table. "Sure!"</p><p>While Ten took the colorless polish bottle from his small bag, the sound of a door opening echoed through the walls of the house. Both boys in the living room turned their heads to the person walking out of the bedroom.</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir Johnny,” Renjun greeted politely. The said man replied with a sleepy smile and a slow wave of his hand. “Hello, Renjun. And I thought there is no need to call me ‘sir’ when you visit here?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I got used to it.” Even with the reassuring smile sent to his direction, Renjun couldn’t help himself from his polite student image. Johnny may be a grade school English teacher and a boyfriend of Ten’s, but it didn’t mean Renjun can easily go with conversing casually with him.</p><p>The smile from Johnny’s lips didn’t falter (despite his just-woke-up look). “That’s alright. What are you two doing?” Johnny groggily approached where the other two sat across the coffee table.</p><p>“Injun wanted me to paint his nails,” beamed Ten.</p><p>“Hm, that’s nice. What for?”</p><p>While Renjun thought of what to reply, Ten went ahead first to say it. “Oh you know, teenage romance.” He could see the younger flinch in embarrassment at hearing the chosen words.</p><p>“Ten!” Everywhere from Renjun’s ears to his neck, the color they gave might bring shame to an apple. He received a teasing grin from the older for a quick moment. “What? It’s true. Now don’t you move unless you want these polished nails of yours to be ruined.” Renjun’s shoulders dropped along with a pouting sigh at what Ten told him.</p><p>“That’s adorable. I’ll just use the bathroom.” Johnny gave another small wave of his hand before disappearing down the hallway.</p><p>“This will be done soon, Injun,” said Ten with a small grin forming again on his lips. “Jaemin is so gonna love it.”</p><p>Renjun blinked at the sound of what he just heard. “You think so?” he asked with a shy pout, catching the encouraging nod Ten gave even with his eyes staying at the task in front of him. “Why wouldn’t he be? That boy is so whipped for you he could probably beat the whipped cream in my fridge.”</p><p>Okay, he did hear the first few words correctly, but the second parts caused Renjun to raise a questioning brow at his older companion. “Whipped cream in your fridge, huh?” He hoped Ten understood what he meant even without describing it completely.</p><p>“Yeah! Maybe even the ones sold in grocery stores, who knows?”</p><p>Renjun just stared, Ten laughed.</p><p>“..Lame.”</p><p>“Come on, you still know what I mean, right Injun?”</p><p>“Sheesh, just get them done already,” Renjun scoffed with a pout, wishing no one in the house will notice how his blush got redder than before. Damn, he could feel it burning and it’s annoying!</p><p><em>‘But it’s Na Jaemin, won’t you still like it?’</em> somewhere in his mind told him. Renjun mentally screamed. Who the heck was telling him that just now?!</p><p>Ten’s words kept repeating in his mind now. Whipped, huh?</p><p>It would be better if Jaemin shows up tomorrow. But whether he will or not, Renjun still isn’t going to remove the newly painted nail polish on his fingernails. For a second, he thought if Jaemin will notice some difference on them. Possible reactions coming from his boyfriend start to take Renjun away from reality for a while. Then there is a mop of pink hair.</p><p>Pink hair.</p><p>Pink.</p><p>Like the new color on his nails. They remind him of Jaemin. It was why he chose that color in the first place. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>renjun shows jaemin his painted nails</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this wasn't proofread (especially the previous chap) please don't mind the errors;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so Renjun agreed to stay a bit longer at Ten's house. Both the latter and Johnny kept him company the whole time and was offered to have an early dinner together. And who was Renjun to decline such hospitality? Even on the way home, a small smile forms every now and then from the way his mood was lifted easily at his simple visit.</p><p>After a very nice warm bath and brushing his teeth, Renjun plopped himself to bed. He rested his eyes on the ceiling that greeted him with the glowing star shaped stickers he placed (along with Jaemin), so his room doesn't feel that dark and gloomy. His hand lifted from the bed. Even if only he could see is a dark silhouette, it felt like he could still see the newly painted colors on his nails, not as naked as they felt like they were. Then he switched on the flashlight of his phone so he could completely gaze upon them in the light.</p><p>The colors reflected back at him along with the image of Jaemin in his mind. <em>'Would he notice them immediately? If he doesn't, how should I show it to him without being weird? What will he think?'</em> All these questions start to somehow make Renjun's eyelids feel heavier. Perhaps the whole hours of just chatting with Ten and Johnny made it easier for him to feel drowsy quickly. </p><p>Renjun took his phone (still careful about the nails, they still might be wet) and tapped the last conversation in his message box. There were unread ones from Jaemin a few seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>nana</em> </strong> <em>: i'm okay! first day of film shooting went well. my classmates went along the script pretty good. i was drained the whole day, but it's still fun! i might need some sleep for now.</em></p><p><strong> <em>nana</em> </strong> <em>: i'll see you tomorrow junnie ~ goodnight ^3^</em></p><p> </p><p>Renjun felt his lips form another smile. Jaemin still managed to have fun despite being outside the whole time. He’s thankful.</p><p>Before he could comprehend how many minutes have passed, Renjun found his way to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>[]</p><p> </p><p>It almost felt like time travel to fall asleep. One second he was in deep slumber, then the next thing is a greeting from the morning sun. Even with eyes closed, Renjun could tell there is the need to get up from bed. Another thing that followed is the sound of his phone ringing.</p><p>With an irritated groan, Renjun tapped the phone screen to mostly question who has been interrupting his sleep. “What?”</p><p>
  <em>“Injunnie, didn’t you read my messages? You missed a call from me too.”</em>
</p><p>The voice from the other end had Renjun sit upright and wide eyed, like the wonderful feeling of lying on soft mattress quickly slid off. “Jaemin?!”</p><p>Mentioned boy made a short chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take that as a no. But no worries, for I am outside your door right now.”</em>
</p><p>Renjun’s brows furrowed, drowsiness probably still present in his brain. “For real?”</p><p>
  <em>“You can come out and see for yourself.”</em>
</p><p>Immediately Jun shot himself up from the bundle of blankets to the front door, his phone still to his ear. He mentally applauds himself for not stumbling on the way before his free hand grabbed the doorknob to twist open. Indeed after the door turned unlocked, there stood his boyfriend, also with his phone to his ear, in all black clothes, his dyed pink hair peeking under his cap. Renjun’s eyes stopped at the smile shining at him. For a moment he thought he’s still dreaming. Why the heck does Na Jaemin have to be so attractive and leave the other staring?</p><p>“Sleep well?” Jaemin teasingly asked after seeing the adorable sight in front of him.</p><p>Renjun hurriedly combed his fingers through his hair after brushing himself off from gazing at his boyfriend’s pearly smile. Both seem to press the end call icon in their phones in sync yet neither took notice of it.</p><p>“Yeah, I just woke up. Sorry if I look like this,” Renjun stuttered. Jaemin shook his head, the corners of his lips still in place. “You look cute even with your hair all messy.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Renjun ignored Jaemin’s giggle with a scoff. Soon his thumb felt smoothness from one of his fingers that made him try not to flinch at the memory and hide his hands behind his back. He kept his head up to return Jaemin’s questioning look. Oh god, he saw them already? Renjun hasn’t even thought of ways to tell him about it without stammering in timidity-</p><p>“Can’t I come inside?”</p><p>Oh. That.</p><p>“O-of course you can.” Darn, that stutter sounded obvious. The raven haired boy turned his face to the other direction in hopes of hiding the visible blush forming on his skin. Then he remembered Jaemin asking if he read the latter’s messages so Renjun scrolled to his chat inbox and yep, there were unread texts sent during the minutes he was still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>nana</strong>: injunnie ~ I was thinking about having a study date with you later. At the coffee shop near the university, maybe? How’s that sound?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>nana</strong>: junnie, u still asleep??</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>nana</strong>: can I pick you up? I’ve been wanting to see you :&lt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, I’m sorry if I interrupted your sleep,” Jaemin said. “I wasn’t aware and yet missing you has probably overtaken my whole being already.”</p><p>Renjun’s gaze moved from his phone to the boy sitting on the couch biting his lip with averting eyes.</p><p>“Maybe it is a better idea to not have come here and waited for your reply instead of letting my impatience tell me what to do…” Jaemin’s sentence slurred to a pause at the pair of arms wrapping around his neck. He didn’t notice Renjun had already moved to sit next to him and embrace him quietly. He blushed at the contact but put his arms around the other boy nonetheless.</p><p>“If it weren’t for that ’impatience,’ I would’ve done this in the late future,” Renjun muffled on the younger’s shirt. “I wanted to see you badly too.”</p><p>Jaemin chuckled, his clasp tightening as his cheek caressed Renjun’s hair. “I guess we’re fair on that, huh.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, cherishing the longing they’ve been hiding that flowed gently through the form of having the other in their arms. Between them, Renjun is usually the shy one to give affection first. Perhaps being with Jaemin for so long also helped him express fondness even without the help of words. To which Jaemin doesn’t mind, he still loves the boy with his whole heart.</p><p>The pinkette was the first to lean slightly aback from the hug. One thing he misses for so long, and will never get tired of, is gazing down at Renjun and taking in every details of the latter’s angelic features. Especially the particular place that could easily bring Jaemin to temporary distraction. He is already leaning forward to capture them, only for Renjun to move aback. He already expected the reaction from the pinkette and tries his best to not let his heart soften for the puppy eyes looking at him.</p><p>“I have morning breath, Jaem. You can’t kiss me yet.”</p><p>Then there it is making its appearance. The pout that always comes right after the puppy eyes. “But I miss kissing you,” whined Jaemin still going for what he wanted but is again stopped by Renjun with his index finger on the pinkette’s lips.</p><p>“Later, okay? I’ll just get prepared for the date and then you can kiss me.”</p><p>Jaemin’s lips parted once the finger on his lips left. “You saw my texts?”</p><p>Renjun nodded with an embarrassed smile. “Just now. I was asleep when you sent them. Now if I may excuse myself, I must ready some stuff for later.” He didn’t wait for a reply and got up from the couch, his hands still finding their way to his back. He giggled at seeing Jaemin look up at him with the same pout.</p><p>“I’ll be done in-“ he glanced at his phone’s clock. “- about 30 minutes. You can watch tv to keep you from waiting.”</p><p>Now his boyfriend looked like a child that’s been told not to touch the gingerbread house saved for Christmas Day. “Okay,” he huffed, looking to the side.</p><p>“Good boy. I’ll keep my words!” Renjun scurried back to his room, not able to catch Jaemin’s reaction at the nickname. Whether it was said on purpose or not, Jaemin could only chuckle in the end, a rather meaningful bite of his lower lip followed forth.</p><p>Meanwhile, Renjun placed whatever books, notebooks and other studying necessities he could find in his bookshelf to his bag. He went to take a shower soon after.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's attention glued to the tv, not really minding about whatever channel is on. More than 30 minutes had already gone by, but he still wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer. He ran his fingers through his pink locks with a shake of his head in attempts of effortlessly fixing his hair. His other hand went to grab for the cap he took off a while ago when he heard the sound of a door opening. Turning to where he heard it from, Jaemin noticed Renjun immediately. Wearing an oversized grey hoodie, black jeans and a strap of his backpack on one shoulder, Jaemin could only think a few words: how strikingly handsome that boy is. Even in Renjun’s strong aura of visuals and attires, Jaemin sometimes question where the fluffy looking Injun he adored went to. Nevertheless, he admired everything Renjun is. And he always will.</p><p>Jaemin absentmindedly walked towards Renjun whose smile and eyes brightened at seeing him. His gaze shifted to every part of the boy’s features and didn’t seem to be noticed. “Jaem, I’m not sure what subject we’re going to study about since you didn’t specify in your texts so I just took Physics and Art History with me. We both like them so, maybe if there’s something we might not understand, we can just he-”</p><p>The Chinese boy blinked. Since when is kissing someone mid-talking a thing, the question echoed in his mind for a second. If Jaemin is in the mood to explain someday, Renjun would like to know. But for now, returning the kiss back seems more inviting.</p><p>He leaned in to the kiss and return the action just as affectionate as Jaemin would, tasting the watermelon flavor of his lip balm. Both could feel the beating of their hearts beat in sync and just sped up in a matter of seconds. Jaemin tilted his head to deepen the kiss, wanting to relish to the feeling with Renjun more. His hands made their own way to Renjun’s waist and right cheek, the latter responding with his arms snaking around the taller boy’s shoulders. Their lips danced to a sweet movement only the two of them know, the spark still there even after not being with each other for so long. Yet as much as he wanted it to last for longer, Renjun pulled apart from the kiss but not before leaving a small peck on Jaemin’s lips.</p><p>The latter giggled at the ticklish feeling on his neck. Renjun kept his promise though. He just realized one of his hands moved to touch Jaemin’s pink locks. “I have something to tell you today,” he muttered.</p><p>“What is it?” asked Jaemin in his deep voice.</p><p>“Later, when we get to the café.” Arms falling back to his sides, Renjun timidly pouted as he looked back up. “So, should we go?”</p><p>With a short nod, Jaemin strode back to the couch where his cap and bag lay and took them in his hands. “I hope it won’t be something bad,” he joked, showing a full smile. While watching Jaemin walk to the door and put on his shoes, Renjun temporarily panicked in his mind, pleading that there won’t be such things to happen for real.</p><p>“Let’s go, Injunie! Aren’t we going on a date today?” he heard Jaemin speak in the same eagerness he shows whenever they’re together. Renjun snapped himself from space and replaced the anxious expression with a mirroring smile and paced to where his sneakers are waiting to be worn, all unnecessary worry slipping past his grip on the strap of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>[]</p><p> </p><p>Highlighted letters displayed in an open book page were left ignored while Renjun played with his own hands placed on his laps. His head was hung low too, like so deep in thought he almost forgot Jaemin is across him with a concerned expression.</p><p>“Injun, are you okay? You’ve been staying on the same page for a while now.”</p><p>Renjun followed where Jaemin was eyeing on: pictures on his Art History book, page number unchanged. “Oh, I’m trying to understand the definitions written here, they’re harder to put in memory than the other lessons we’ve discussed,” he chuckled. He wished it didn’t sound like he was nervous.</p><p>Jaemin cocked his head to the side. “Really?”</p><p>Another nod from Renjun. “Yeah, really.” He puts his focus to the unread terms in bright green highlighter and tried not to meet Jaemin’s skeptical gaze still on him. He could feel it digging a pair of holes on his head.</p><p>“Okay. By the way, you haven’t told me yet.”</p><p>His head snapped back up. “Tell you what?”</p><p>Noticing the furrowing of Renjun’s brows, Jaemin laughed along with the shake of his shoulders due to the action. How could he forget so easily?</p><p>“Weren’t you going to tell me something, now we’re here at our favorite café?”</p><p>Jaemin must’ve mistaken Renjun’s hesitation as confusion. The Chinese boy is trying his best not to overthink of things, but there is always a part of his mind leaving him pessimistic.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten anything yet,” he blurted, mind too busy in its own race. “So I thought having breakfast outside is a mood I wanted to fulfill today.”</p><p>He thinks it’s a pathetic excuse, but soon felt relieved at seeing Jaemin’s full smile. “Aw, you could’ve told me while we were at your place! Is it something to be shy of telling me, Injunnie?”</p><p>Renjun viewed the people outside like it’s a newfound attention. “There still are things I just can’t say without contemplating more than once,” he pouted.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know you can tell me anything in your mind. I’ll be more than happy to hear them out,” Jaemin grinned sweetly while caressing his palm on Renjun’s hair. He stood up from his seat. “I’ll get you your favorite cheesecake, prince. Be right back.”</p><p>He watched Jaemin walk to the counter before Renjun swiveled back to return reading. His right hand moved to stroke the corner of the book’s page. A matte shade of pink on the nail of his thumb shined back at him. With a deep breath of calming his pessimism down, he decided to just go with the flow.If Jaemin doesn't like them, then Renjun can just take them off, simple as that. Although, it would be great to have them on for a while, despite the colors looking good on him or not.</p><p>"Well, the staff is quicker to do their job today, that's good. Here's your cheesecake, Injun!"</p><p>The way Renjun flinched on his seat must've took Jaemin by surprise too. The younger's shoulders tensed and stopped in his tracks to almost dropping the tray, while Renjun stared back at him just as wide-eyed. Both waited for one of them to speak and Jaemin took the chance after what felt like a minute. "Your cheesecake?" he stated, raising the tray with a plate of the treat on it. </p><p>"Right, thank you," Renjun breathed with a nod which tells Jaemin that the boy is up to something. That's it. After setting the tray on their table, the pinkette took the empty seat next to Renjun and stared right at him. "Injun, I'm not gonna play pretend and not make sure if there really is something bothering you." His hand lightly squeezed on the other boy's arm. "I won't judge, if that's what is keeping you this quiet. Whether it be about constellations or your beliefs of odd existence from the outside world, I'll listen."</p><p>Jaemin's waiting gaze was returned when he met Renjun's reluctant ones. "You won't judge?" he asked in the same tone. </p><p>Jaemin showed a smile that showed honesty and sincerity. "Since when have I?"</p><p>There was a string of silence before Renjun slid one of his hands from hiding in the pocket of his hoodie to reach for Jaemin's palm resting on his arm. The younger didn't get it at first, until he balanced the weight of his arm to return the grip. And his eyes landing on Renjun's fingers intertwining with his own.</p><p>"Yes, they're exactly what they look like," Renjun stated on behalf of Jaemin, who's still puzzled at the unexpected. </p><p>"..Since when?" he finally voiced out.</p><p>"Yesterday." Renjun explained how he thought of the idea, from the visit to Ten's place to Jaemin finally finding out about these painted nails. And like always, Jaemin was all ears while Renjun talked about it. "I didn't know how to approach you about it, so I kinda used this date to show them to you." Renjun felt small panic coming back at noticing Jaemin still eyeing on his nails. "But if you don't like them, I can just have them removed," he stammered. "I forgot you're not into girly things-"</p><p>"Sshh, don't start assuming things just because I haven't said anything yet," hushed the pinkette before leaning his head on Renjun's shoulder (after moving the chair closer as well). Both blushed at the familiar touch while catching sight of their hands still entwined. "As I've said, I don't judge," Jaemin started. "Yeah, I didn't know what to say when I saw them. But it doesn't mean I disliked them. In fact, I was touched by how you made the choice of getting them done. There's always an opportunity to try new things. And to remind you of me while looking at them? Injun, I did not think you actually can be that sweet!"</p><p>Jaemin made an exaggerated reaction of clutching on his chest with a fake teary look before Renjun playfully pushed him off of him with a single finger. "This is why sometimes I question my decisions whenever I'm with you," he mumbled.</p><p>"Aww, even confessing that you liked me first?" </p><p>Renjun glared at the smile that Jaemin always pulls to look innocent. He scoffed and turned to the other side to hide the growing blood rush on his cheeks, "Yeah."</p><p>He heard a suggestive hum from his right. "Then I'll admit it too! I like you too, Injunnie." Jaemin nuzzled his cheek against Renjun's shoulder and leaned his head on it again. There wasn't any refusal from Renjun, much to Jaemin's delight.</p><p>"Can I see your other hand too?"</p><p>That Renjun did. He watched how the younger showed a look of slight shock at how different five nails were from the other ones. Whilst the nails on Renjun's left hand were covered in colorless nail polish that had a shiny gleam under the lighting, the ones on the right were left in plain matte pink.</p><p>"You know that we're here for the study date you wanted, right?"</p><p>Jaemin puffed a bored sigh. "I suddenly don't feel like it today." He shrugged his shoulders after being asked why did he suggest it in the first place. All that could be heard was the relaxing cafe jazz music playing inside the shop. Renjun wanted to do something about the seemingly forgotten textbooks on the table, but the weight and warmth coming from Jaemin felt nice to move a muscle for him.</p><p>Suddenly, little smooches were felt on Renjun's neck. He sucked in a breath. "Jaem, we're in public."</p><p>Mentioned boy whispered, "It's just us here at the back."</p><p>"Still, it's not private." Renjun tapped on Jaemin's leg for a while before the latter could stop with a short whine. "Being with you again, it's so comforting."</p><p>"Ten is right, you're whipped for me."</p><p>Jaemin snickered in agreeing to the comment heard. "Only you, my prince." He paused at glimpsing on Renjun's colored nails again. "By the way, I like the matte ones."</p><p>"Really? Why so?"</p><p>"Not sure, just.. They look better, I guess." Jaemin's thumb felt the smooth surface on Renjun's nails fondly.</p><p>"Thank you," whispered the Chinese boy with a soft smile, his free hand moving to tuck a strand of the younger's hair. "It's a coincidence though, how they have the same shade as your hair."</p><p>"You're right." Renjun recognized the pearly whites on his boyfriend's grin. It's always satisfying to look at, sending some flutters in him too. While the topic switched to the things Jaemin and his class did during film shooting, both cherished the simple moment they could finally have with each other, keeping in mind to make more time in the future when all the busyness from school are accomplished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>